


Love Like Winter

by Red_Cr0w



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abusive Grisha Yeager, Alpha Kenny Ackerman, Alpha Levi Ackerman, Alpha Mikasa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Beta Armin, Beta Jean, Courting Rituals, Crossdressing Eren Yeager, Dead Carla Yeager, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Eren is a teenager, Fluff, Good Uncle Kenny Ackerman, Grisha Yeager Being an Asshole, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Eren Yeager, Omega Kuchel, Past Abuse, SO MUCH FLUFF, Short Eren Yeager, Tall Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Underage Sex, eren is curvy, eren's figure is based off of bumblefree's artwork, its beautiful, levi is an adult, levi wants to drown in that thiccness, living in the woods, long hair eren, seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Cr0w/pseuds/Red_Cr0w
Summary: "You lost or something?" Levi asked gruffly, continuing his work. The omega let out a tiny squeak before hiding behind the tree. Levi rolls his eyes."It's a little late for that," he drawled. "I already saw you."Levi meets a cute omega while on a hunt in the stretch of woods between their two territories. Through their wintery courtship, beneath the bitter snows of Eren's painful childhood, love shall bloom.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 25
Kudos: 264





	1. Children of the Forest

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there folks! I know I should be working on EotI(HtMD) but that one's on the back burner for now. I recently discovered that it's actually a lot easier for me to write when I'm writing by HAND... I am going to be posting another MHA fic that I am taking over, hopefully soon. I'm currently writing out several ideas on paper so I can explore them further later. But, I would like go give a HUGE thanks to my wonderful and patient beta, Sassy_Toaster. Thank you so much for helping me O~O
> 
> But anyway, here's the ONLY WARNING I'm giving. This fic contains sexual intercourse between a FULLY GROWN MAN and a TEENAGED BOY. Eren is a TEENAGER. Levi is an ADULT. Because of the time period they live in (Some kind of made up version of the early 17th century i.e.: the 1600s), this was relatively normal. 
> 
> The style of clothing they're wearing is as accurate as I can make it with my limited knowledge of "victorian era" style. Just so you know, "stays" are a type of corset that was regularly worn by highborn and working women alike. They lace in the front and back, they have a removable front panel and they are pretty nice and breathable. Also, some clothing (like tops) were PINNED in place. The skirts Eren wears have two ties, on the front and back, to cope with pregnancy and the return of the figure (during these times, women wore their stays even while pregnant, as they were quite versatile).
> 
> Also, I don't know a whole lot about hunting, but I know enough about field dressing.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for being so patient with me. I'm probably going to be cross-posting my works on ff.net (same username), so keep a lookout if you have a preference over either site.

Powdery white snow crunched under Levi’s thick boots, his bow and arrow pulled taut. An eight-point buck stood a mere ten feet away from him, its grayish-brown fur contrasting greatly against the pure white backdrop. The dark-haired alpha sucked in a silent breath, then exhaled as the arrow was released. It lodged itself between the elk’s ribs, and it dropped with a dull thud. Levi tucked his bow over his shoulder and trudged forward, mentally mapping out how he would dress the animal before hauling it back to his camp. 

Pulling out his gut knife, Levi got to work. In order to keep the mess to a minimum, he chose the gutless method. If he had been able to finish his cabin, Levi would have towed the beast back on his sled. Much to his displeasure, a freak snowstorm halted his progress. 

With part of the thick pelt peeled away and pushed back, the alpha began cutting away at the first hindquarter. He’s only just barely disconnected the hip from its socket when he caught the scent of another person nearby. The scent was sweet, like crisp apples and warm cinnamon and anise. Turning his head toward the source, Levi noticed that he was being watched. 

From behind a thick pine tree, a pair of wide, doe eyes stared. The left eye was a cool and shocking Caribbean blue (or was it green?), and the right was a bright and shimmering gold. Those wide eyes were framed nicely by thick, black lashes and lightly dusted with soft snowflakes. Judging by the sweet and comforting scent, they were an omega. 

“You lost or something?” Levi asked gruffly, continuing his work. The omega let out a tiny squeak before hiding behind the tree. Levi rolled his eyes. 

“It’s a little too late for that,” he drawled. “I already saw you.”

The omega inched out from behind the tree, shifting closer to him wearily. They were clad in a long, thick coat; fingerless gloves, and a long purple skirt that flared out at their hips. Tied to the front of the skirt was an off-white, stained apron. A fur-lined hood was pulled over their head, covering most of their long brown hair. A long, red scarf was wrapped tightly around their throat as well. 

“I… I’m sorry to bother you,” the omega rubbed their gloved hands together nervously. “Um… have you s-seen any more game in the area?”

Levi turned to get a better look at the omega, gesturing with his hand for them to come closer. 

“Not really,” he huffed. “A few rabbits here and there, but this is the biggest I’ve seen in the past few weeks.”

Now that he got a better look at their face, he noticed a light dusting of freckles on their tan face. The omega was… cute. He could tell by their scent that they were pretty young and unmated. 

“What’s your name?” Levi asked. 

The omega blushed. “M-my name is Eren. Eren Jaeger.”

“Okay, Miss Jaeger–” Levi started, but the omega interrupted. 

“I-I’m a boy…”

Levi grunted. “Alright then, Jaeger. I have enough meat to share, but there’s a catch.”

His nose twitched at the sudden wave of sour, fear-tinted pheromones. 

“Calm your ass down, jeez,” Levi mumbled. “You have to show me your camp, and help me get the rest back to mine. The name’s Levi Ackerman, by the way.” 

Eren nodded understandingly, his scent returning to its sweet, warm glow. “It’s not far from here, about an hour's walk. A-and my dog is waiting for me a few yards away.”

Levi hummed, getting to his feet and setting the heavy hindquarter aside before starting on the foreleg. “Do you have anything to trade?” He asked. 

“Yeah… I have oil, tea, spices… and some other dry goods in storage.”

The alpha set aside the newly detached foreleg and rolled the animal over. “Okay, we can trade. Do you have any furs or dried meat?”

Eren hummed, pulling a few thin ropes of rawhide from his pocket and threading it behind the tendons of the detached legs. 

“Yes, b-but not much.”

Not far from them, a low howling sound rang out into the forest. For a moment, every hair on the back of Levi’s neck stood on end. He was  _ not _ prepared to deal with wolves right now. To his surprise, Eren looked back and whistled. A large, black wolf trotted toward them and sat obediently at Eren’s side. 

“This is Titan, my dog.”

Levi stared with wide eyes at the massive canine, holding back the urge to chase it away from his meat. 

“ _ That _ … is not a dog.” Levi huffed, pointing at it. “ _ That _ is a wolf… pretty fuckin big one, too.”

Eren shuffled his feet, patting Titan’s head lovingly. “He’s part dog, but mostly wolf—according to my father, at least.”

The rest of the elk was broken down in tense silence, strung up and ready to be dragged. The pelt and antlers, as well as the backstrap and tenderloin, were tied to Titan’s leather harness. Levi had no idea there was another person living in these woods. Especially not so close to his camp. Although, he had to admit that the cute omega made for a decent neighbor. 

Levi had lived relatively close to these woods most of his life, only deciding to move out here recently. A tiny town, Shiganshina, was a four-day hike from his camp if he needed anything that couldn’t be hunted, harvested, or crafted out in the forest. Months ago, he lived in his hometown, Trost, with his uncle and beautiful mother. After he turned twenty-five, Levi decided to kiss his mother goodbye and move his few belongings out into these woods. He promised her that he would brave the six-day hike to visit her every year on her birthday. 

By this point, Levi wished he had moved out here sooner if only to give him more time to build his cabin and prepare himself for winter. 

_ ‘Too late now…’ _ Levi grumbled internally. 

Glancing to his right, he locked his gaze on the short omega walking beside him. He barely met Levi’s shoulder, perhaps a mere five foot four compared to Levi’s own six foot two frames. The alpha often caught himself staring at Eren’s plump, dark lips. Shaking his head, Levi stared ahead of him. 

———

Upon reaching Eren’s cabin, Levi sat down on a large rock by the front door. The cabin was rather small, with an even smaller shed nearby. The pelt, antlers, and meat were released from Titan’s harness and he was let inside to rest. Eren lowered his hood and pulled his scarf away, revealing his long hair tied over his shoulder in a loose ponytail. Turning toward the alpha, he asked softly. “Would you like some tea?”

Levi nodded, setting his gear down. Eren ducked out of sight, returning a short while later with two steaming clay cups. Together they sat, sipping their warm drinks before Levi handed the empty cup back. 

“I’ll cut up the meat, so you can store it.” Levi got to his feet and pulled up one of the heavy hindquarters. Eren jumped up, jogging over to a snow-covered stone slab resting on a tall stump and wiping it down. 

“You can cut the meat here. I’ll go grab some things to trade.”

The alpha hummed as he lifted the heavy hunk of meat and bone and set it down on the stone slab. The meat was cut away from the bone and sliced into more manageable strips. Eren returned with more tea, as well as a canvas bag of dried goods, furs, and a decent amount of dried meat. Levi moved back to his previous spot and sat down, inhaling the sweet, honeyed fumes of his tea. 

“How long have you lived out here?” Levi asked. Eren shrugged. 

“Three years. You?”

That caught Levi off guard. “Three years? How old are you?”

Eren curled in on himself defensively. “...fifteen…” he mumbled shyly. 

Levi snorted. “Huh… so you really are a brat…”

The omega’s cheeks darkened and he grumbled. “I’m not a brat… you’re just old.”

Another snort and Levi got to his feet, handing his empty cup back to Eren. “I should head back before it gets too dark. I imagine your alpha will be coming home soon…” Levi hadn’t meant to say that last part aloud. He could already tell by Eren’s scent that he had no alpha. However, his own inner alpha howled at the thought of courting the cute brunet omega. 

Eren set the cups and stood. “I don’t have an alpha.” He said softly. Eren’s words made a strange feeling bloom in Levi’s chest. He already knew that the omega had no mate, but hearing that same omega confirm it left Levi with butterflies in his stomach. Eren let out a low whistle and Titan appeared at his side. 

“Titan will accompany you back to your camp. Take care of him, and bring him back soon, okay?” Eren refused to meet his gaze, choosing to hide his blushing face. 

With Titan at his side and the rest of his kill dragging behind him, Levi trekked back to his (now temporary) home. Upon returning to his camp, he plopped down on his bed under his shelter. Titan sniffed around, marking a few nearby trees, then laid down next to him. He rested his huge head on Levi’s thigh, huffing and staring up at him with icy blue eyes. Levi gently scratched the area between Titan’s pointed ears and hummed. 

As Titan began to drift off, Levi stared out into the snow-covered forest. He had to admit, it was pretty lonely out here by himself. It would be nice to finally have a mate, maybe have a pup or two. The thought of mating with Eren during his heat—as well as the pups to follow, rounding out the omega’s flat belly—sent a warm jolt down to Levi’s groin. Looking down at the massive black wolf next to him, Levi made his decision. 

He was going to court Eren Jaeger. 


	2. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi finally asks the question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m baaaack! Thank you everyone for reading and for all the lovely comments!! They just make my day :3 I’m going to try to update once a week. Now that I’m working, I have much less to worry about ^^ please enjoy!!

Hardly two weeks passed before Levi found himself hiking back to Eren’s cabin every day. Eren told him about his mother, who’d passed away when he was ten, and his close friend Armin, who was a beta. Levi chuckled when Eren told him about his friend Jean—who the omega had lovingly dubbed ‘Horseface’—as well. He mentioned a girl named Mikasa, and Levi began to laugh. 

_ “Mikasa? Mikasa Ackerman? She’s my cousin!” _ The alpha said, prompting Eren to laugh along with him at how small the world seemed. 

_ “How was I supposed to know?” _ Eren asked indignantly, but Levi laughed harder. 

_ “We have the same last name, you silly thing!” _ Levi retorted. 

The blushing smile that graced Eren’s face made his heart skip a beat that day. This omega truly was something special. 

Dotted around Eren’s territory were a few fruit trees, and there was a raised garden just off to the side. During his visit, Levi learned that Eren wanted to expand his home and territory, in order to allow more space to start a family. Hearing that, Levi nearly had to tie himself down to keep himself from jumping Eren’s bones. 

Each time Levi walked back to his camp—accompanied by Titan, of course— he weighed his options. Either he could play it safe, or he could take the plunge into courtship. In order for a courting proposal to be accepted, the alpha had to prove their worthiness. This could be done by building an appropriate nest, hunting large game, or defeating another alpha (preferably a strong one) in battle. 

Battling another alpha was out of the question, as there weren’t any nearby. Eren likely knew that Levi was capable of providing for him, so that left nest-building. Levi had begun to collect all of his belongings, piling them up close to his simple shelter. If Eren accepted his courting proposal, he would be ready. 

———

“Eren,” Levi started, catching the omega’s attention. “Are you…”

The brunet looked back at him from his spot, pausing his task of cutting rabbit meat for their dinner. 

“Yes?”

Suddenly, Levi’s words died in his throat. Eren’s pretty, mismatched eyes caught him off guard. Clearing his throat, Levi continued. 

“Are you… available? For courting?” He asked. A dark flush grew over the omega’s cheekbones. Levi felt his own face heat up as well. 

Eren put the paddle knife down, turning fully to face the alpha. He wrung his hands together nervously. His mouth opened to reply but closed before he could speak. At first, Levi felt a rush of shame and embarrassment, but he noticed Eren’s shy smile. 

“I… I am,” the omega started. “Available for courting, I mean.”

Levi’s brain scrambled for the next step. On his way to Eren’s territory, he rehearsed everything. The question, the offer, scent marking; and starting to clear away space for a new, larger cabin. When he was younger, Levi would help his uncle Kenny build houses when newcomers came into Trost. He’d even thought up a plan for what the house would look like. Two stories, ideally three bedrooms, living space, kitchen… 

Levi wanted everything to be  _ perfect _ . 

Jumping to his feet, Levi stumbled over to Eren. His heart raced as he pulled his sleeve back slightly, then reached up to cup Eren’s warm cheek. The omega immediately leaned into his touch, raising his own hand to do the same to Levi. Taking a deep breath and steeling his resolve, Levi spoke. 

“Eren Jaeger, may I court you?”

Eren nibbled on his lower lip. “Yes, Levi Ackerman… how do you intend to win my hand?” He asked. 

Levi let out a sigh, it seemed the omega had been taught his responses, likely by his mother, bless her soul. 

“I will build our nest, big enough for us both… and our future pups.” The alpha replied with finality. Slowly, he brought his hand down to run his wrist over Eren’s scent gland. Eren began to purr, mimicking Levi’s movements. When the omega’s wrist met Levi’s scent gland, a low croon erupted from deep in his chest. 

Suddenly, Levi’s inner alpha took control of his body, pulling him away to mark their territory. He started further out from Eren’s own marking and allowed his claws and fangs to extend. His pupils narrowed into slits as he began marking. Akin to wolves, alphas marked their territory by urinating on the border, as well as roughly scratching at the trees and rubbing his scent glands here and there. 

It took just over an hour for Levi to finish expanding what was now their shared territory. He strode over to Eren, pulling him close and rubbing their necks together. 

“I’m going to bring my things over. Stay here with Titan.” Levi ordered softly before gently licking at the sweet oils over Eren’s gland. The omega whined. 

“Come back soon, Levi.”

The alpha nodded, reluctantly pulling away to go back to his former camp. The hour-long hike felt like eons, Levi’s inner alpha still at the forefront of his mind. Quickly piling his things onto his modest sled, Levi took down his shelter and tied the logs up to drag with him for firewood. 

As he pushed the heavily-laden sled back to his new territory with his soon-to-be mate, Levi mentally planned out how he would be hun building. Under normal circumstances, he wouldn’t even  _ dream _ of building such a large house in the snow. However, properly providing for his intended took precedence. Such a beautiful omega deserved a large, comfortable home. The main problem was going to be crafting bricks. There was a good spot nearby, good soil to be used for making clay, but it was stiff with frost. 

Finally arriving back to his new territory, Levi quickly scent-marked Eren before grabbing his shovel and starting to clear away the snow. Eren stayed close, dropping the rabbit meat into the pot of broth made from the bones. Levi could tell that Eren’s inner omega had taken the helm, as he was darting in and out of his little cabin. He snagged the furs from Levi’s sled and brought them inside for their temporary nest. 

Levi suspected that their new home would be complete in about a month, just in time for the coldest months ahead. Neither had known the snow would come so early, coming down in thick sheets at the beginning of October. It was mid-November now, and the biting chill shocked them to their bones. Levi hadn’t thought that he would ever enjoy winter, but now, it was certainly growing on him. 

———

By the time the sun sank below the trees, Levi had cleared away a decent amount of snow, layering pine branches on the freshly uncovered ground. Together, Levi and Eren enjoyed the hearty rabbit stew before clearing the smell of food away and preparing for sleep. 

Before Levi could follow the omega inside, he was stopped. 

“W-wait… just a minute. I need to check something.” Eren said softly. Levi nodded, obediently waiting by the woven flap door while Eren shuffled around inside. Hardly five minutes later, Eren reappeared, taking Levi’s hand and leading him inside. 

The inside of Eren’s little cabin was neat and tidy. Various herbs and root vegetables hung along one of the walls. It was warm— _ cozy _ , even—and a newly constructed nest lay in the back corner. Various furs and quilts lay on a woven straw mat on the floor. Titan was curled up on his own little bed on the other side of the small room. Eren turned his back to Levi, slowly pulling off his long coat and hanging it up on a peg. 

Levi couldn’t tear his eyes away as the omega undressed before him. Eren pulled the ends of his pale blue shawl from the front of his stays. Petticoats are untied, and they drop the hard-packed dirt floor. Eren unlaced his stays with shaking fingers, pulling out the front panel and setting them down on a small table at his side. As the omega pulled up the plain white chemise, Levi’s heart caught in his throat. With the chemise dangling in his trembling fingers, he stood wearing only his stockings; panties, and a sturdy leather cord bearing a brass key, his head hanging down in shame. Sudden rage surged through the alpha’s whole body when he trailed his eyes down Eren’s narrow back. 

Eren’s supple, tan skin was crisscrossed with numerous pale scars. They were thick and jagged, and Levi suspected they were left there by a cat-o-nine tail. They stretched down, reaching the backs of Eren’s thick thighs. Levi reached out, gently running the pads of his fingers over the omega’s back. Low, comforting croons left his mouth when Eren flinched. 

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Levi asked the one question that had been swimming in his mind. 

“Who did this? Who hurt you, omega?” 

Eren sniffled, his sweet scent growing sour with fear. 

“...my father…” he whimpered. 

Levi gently directed Eren to turn and face him, tucking his head under his chin and pulling him close. He gently ran his palms over his omega’s scarred back. 

“Why?” He asked quietly. Eren sniffled once more, his tears dampening the front of Levi’s coat. 

“F-father… wanted an alpha son… I was a failure to him.”

Levi rubbed his cheek over the top of Eren’s head, releasing warm, calming pheromones to calm him. Eren continued to sob, begging Levi not to abandon him and promising to be a good omega. 

Levi gently pushed Eren away to slowly undress himself. The alpha stared into the other’s wet, mismatched eyes as his coat and shirt were discarded. Levi had his own scars from his younger days. He was a bastard, and those around him never failed to point it out. Every jeer was met with heavy fists, sharp claws, and bared fangs. Slowly—so very gently—he reached down to remove his boots and trousers. There he stood before his omega, clad only in his thick wool socks and simple cotton underwear, grasping Eren’s hands and pulling him close once more. 

Eren’s cool palms skipped shyly over Levi’s bare chest, tracing every scar and sniffling wryly. 

“I’ll never abandon you, Eren,” Levi mumbled. “You’re mine.” 

Eren gently grabbed Levi’s hand and led him into their temporary nest. Levi tucked his omega against his chest as he covered them with some of the heavy quilts and pelts. The oil lamp hanging next to the door left them with a soft, warm glow as they slowly succumbed to sleep.

———

The morning came with chirping birds and the smell of freshly fallen snow. Levi contemplated hiking into town with Eren to send his mother a letter but decided against it. Their courtship was too fresh, and Levi still had work to do. 

Eren stirred beside him, groaning when Titan took it upon himself to gift his companion with a faceful of licks. Levi chuckled, nudging his nose behind his omega’s ear.

“I need to finish clearing away the snow, and chop wood for the fire, and for our home,” Levi mumbled tiredly. Sitting up, he pressed a kiss to Eren’s temple before leaving their warm nest to get dress. Before leaving their cabin, the alpha found himself staring down at his omega’s sleeping form as Titan took his spot on their bed. 

When Levi reluctantly tore his eyes away and left the warmth of the small cabin, he surveyed his surroundings. He thanked the gods he had the foresight to layer pine branches on the cleared area. Several inches of powdery snow had fallen, leaving an uneven blanket over the branches. In no time, the branches were cleared away and set aside for future use. More snow was cleared, and Levi made several trips to the stream nearby, stabbing at and turning the brown grass and weeds and wetting them for clay. 

By the time Levi was finished, Eren had dressed and prepared breakfast and evergreen tea. They ate together in comfortable silence, stuck in their own little paradise. Once the dishes were cleared away, Eren set out to collect the clay-rush soil, leaving a shy kiss on Levi’s cheek before departing. 

Levi chuckled as he watched his omega trot away with a large, woven basket on his back. Pulling a sharp ax from his covered sled, he started chopping down a tree several yards away from their little cabin. It was time to build their new home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think! I should have the next chapter up by Friday :)


	3. First Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren’s heat finally begins, but is he ready to give himself fully to Levi?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! That week sure went by quickly for me. Anyway, thank you guys so much for all the lovely comments! They really make my day and I smile every time I get one. Here’s to more happy smiles and another chapter!

The last thing Levi expected to happen while he was building their home was Eren’s heat. Levi had barely finished building the frame of the house and two walls. He had been putting in the last of the frame for the stairs when he heard Eren crying out, calling for his alpha. Levi darted over to the smaller cabin, pushing through the door flap and crawling over his omega. 

Eren was curled up in their nest, wrapped around one of Levi’s shirts. The heavy scent of his slick punched the air out of Levi’s lungs, urging him to croon and put, as he ran his hands up the omega’s petticoats. Sweaty palms glided over Eren’s stockings, along his sweaty thigh and stopping at his hip. The omega flinched, and Levi brought his hand back down. 

“Do you want to spend your heat with me?” Levi asked, his voice coming out as a hoarse whisper. Eren shook his head. 

“N-not… yet…” he croaked. “It’s… too soon…!”

Levi continued crooning, nuzzling the back of Eren’s neck. “That’s okay, omega, it’s okay. What do you want me to do?”

Eren shuddered at the feeling of his alpha’s warm breath ghosting over his nape. “Just…” he groaned, curling up tighter. “Just hold me… alpha. Just until I… fall asleep.”

Levi purred. “Of course, sweetness. I’ll be right here.”

Levi felt useless—helpless—in this situation. His omega was suffered by so much. He could tell that Eren clearly wasn’t ready to share his heat. His skin was clammy and he gasped and whined with each surge of painful arousal. From what Levi remembered, when his mother would sequester herself in her room for her own heats, they could last anywhere between three and five days. 

Levi hoped this heat would last for only three. His inner alpha was crying out inside at the thought of his omega being in such pain. 

———

It took just over an hour for Eren to finally fall asleep. Levi slowly unraveled his arms from around Eren’s waist, climbing out of their nest and stepping out of the cabin. He stood, barefoot, in the snow to shock his system. The erection he’d been sporting for the past hour slowly went down, seemingly upset with him for not mating Eren. He silently cursed to himself as he sat down on the rock and pulled his socks and boots on. 

Glancing back at their little cabin, Levi’s inner alpha took over temporarily and he marked the perimeter of their temporary home. Deep down, he knew it was unnecessary, but he did it anyway. 

As he buttoned up his trousers, Levi let his mouth drop open to taste the air. If he couldn’t share Eren’s heat and ease his pain, the least he could do was hunt. 

Without realizing it, Levi’s claws and fangs extended when he caught the scent of a moose nearby.  _ Perfect _ . A moose meant they would have enough meat to last them at  _ least _ three weeks. Levi let out a sharp whistle and Titan was by his side in a flash. 

It was time to hunt. 

As an alpha, Levi knew that he shouldn’t leave his soon-to-be mate, but that moose was less than two hundred feet away. Levi shouldered his bow and a quiver of heavy-duty arrows, grabbed a long spear, and ventured out in the direction of the moose. Titan stalked ahead of him, seemingly understanding the alpha’s goal. 

The moose was a cow, her large head pointed down and nibbling on some exposed grass. Levi readied an arrow, drew it back, and let it go. It shot right into the animal’s throat as he readied another. 

It took four arrows—and several savage bites from Titan—to bring the beast down. Levi was glad it was so close, as he ordered the wolf-dog to stay and guard their kill while he left to grab some thin ropes, the sled, and his tools. 

Levi had to take four trips to haul the entire animal back to the center of their territory. There was no way in hell he would leave anything behind. All three of them would eat like  _ kings _ for weeks. 

Upon their return, Levi saw Eren running around, sniffing and tasting the air, searching for his alpha. Levi ruched toward him, pulling him close and scent-marking him. Eren was babbling, his cheeks wet with fresh tears as he stuttered out questions. 

“W-where- where were you?!” Eren sobbed. “You left… I was alone… please, please don’t abandon me…!” 

The omega was sniffling, scenting Levi all over. 

Levi crooned and held the boy close, chuffing and snuffling in his loose and wild hair. “It’s okay, sweetness. Alpha’s here, I just went hunting.” The alpha gestured to the large pile of dismembered moose. She’d been a fat cow, but that was perfect for them. Mere days after Levi met Eren, he learned about the deep pit of permafrost inside the small shed, where Eren stored his share of the elk Levi shot down. There was plenty of room for the majority of their newly acquired moose meat and her massive bones. 

Eren looked over at the pile, crooning in acceptance. When he turned to face his alpha again, Levi began to gently kiss away his tears. 

“I’m so sorry, Eren…” Levi mumbled, tucking his facedown into his omega’s throat. They stood there, just holding each other, for so long. When Levi finally pulled away, he leaned down and captured his omega’s trembling lips in a sweet, soft kiss. Eren could only lean into him, cupping his small hands over the back of Levi’s neck and running his nails over the short fuzz of his undercut. A deep, throaty purr erupted from Levi’s throat, and he gently licked at the seam of his omega’s lips. Eren tentatively parted his lips, allowing the taller man to sink his tongue into his warm mouth. Levi dominated the kiss, only pulling away when he needed to breathe. Eren placed a quick kiss on his alpha’s cheek before turning to assess the hefty pile of meat. Levi smiled as the omega began to pull away from the thick pelt. 

“I could make a new coat for you, alpha.” He muttered thoughtlessly. Levi could only purr happily at the thought of his omega giving him a gift. Even if it was something as practical as a new coat, it flooded Levi’s chest with warmth. 

They fell in a comforting silence as Eren took a knife and began stripping the layer of fat from the underside of the pelt, dropping the refuse in a bowl to cook down into oil later. Levi cut away a chunk of meat and bone and dropped it in the pot with a sizable clump of clean snow and a few herbs for seasoning. 

Once the rest of the meat was stored, the pair sat down together to eat, throwing a good-sized chunk to Titan for his dinner. Once they were finished and the dishes were cleaned of any smell of food, Eren dragged Levi into their nest. The next wave of his heat was coming soon, leaving Eren with a thin sheen of sweat on his brow. Once again, Levi wrapped his long arms around Eren’s midsection as the sharp pangs of arousal stabbed at his belly. 

It took hours for Eren to finally relax enough to fall asleep. His thick thighs were a mess of slick and sweat. The sweet and heady scent made Levi’s nose twitch. Every fiber of Levi’s being itched to lick up all that slick and thoroughly fuck the beautiful omega until he was full of pups. Keeping his breathing even and slow, Levi lapped at Eren’s scent glands. 

Eren began purring in his sleep, nudging closer to the alpha. Levi couldn’t stop himself from grinning lazily when he heard him mumble sleepily. 

“Love you… alpha…”

———

Eren’s heat lasted four days. 

All throughout Eren’s heat, with the exception of his hunting excursion on the first day, Levi stayed by his side. Only leaving time and again to bring in water or food. By the time it was finally over, Levi was antsy, eager to finish building their new home. 

Now that his heat was over, Eren was eager to start working with the thick moose pelt. He had a plan in mind, but he knew he’d need fabric from one of the little shops in town. A shudder went down the omega’s spine at the thought of returning to Shinganshina. He still hadn’t told Levi the full story of what made him choose to live out in the woods alone at such a young age. 

He’d hoped he wouldn’t have to, but he knew he couldn’t keep Levi in the dark forever. At some point, Eren would have to tell Levi the truth. 

  
  


Levi knew when he started that building their home wasn’t going to be easy. The freezing temperatures and near-constant snowfall made this difficult task even more so. However, having the foresight to cover the ground before it could be blanketed in snow made things a tiny bit easier. All Levi needed now were bricks and more nails. 

Turning to look over at his intended, Levi swung his ax down to lodge it in the chopping block. “Eren.”

The young omega hummed, raising his eyebrows to show that he was listening. 

“I need to go into town for more supplies. Is there anything you need?”

Eren dropped the pelt he was softening and pushed his hair from his face. “I can go with you!” He exclaimed. “Titan can stay and guard our territory.” 

Levi was, admittedly, hesitant when he approved of them going into town together, but it was always better to have company. 

Laying the cut branches along the ground of their unfinished home, Levi pulled some meat from storage for their dinner. “We’ll leave at dawn. How much dried meat do we have?”

Eren thought for a moment before answering. “Enough to last us a few days. I’ll pack it up.” 

The alpha nodded as he set about preparing dinner. Normally, Eren would do all the cooking while Levi would hunt or continue with building their home. But, Levi could tell that his omega was tired from pulling the moose pelt over the thick, smooth sprout on the log. 

The pair ate in silence, like most nights, preparing for the three-day hike through the snow. With the sled prepared for their journey, the fire was put out. Eren hadn’t been to town in a long time, and he was sure he would be recognized as Doctor Jaeger’s omega son. But he wasn’t a scared little boy anymore. Now that he had Levi by his side, there was nothing for Eren to fear. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think :3


End file.
